n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakemoto
Hakemoto Clan Monks, of The Six States Background - The Monk's of the Six states Hakemoto's This clan were a clan Found on the outskirks One to each of the origanl Six Main Villages of power before it was narrowed to five villages of Power. The Monks were set as guardian's as they were the only known Ninja's or Monks who had the abilitiy to change there Fighting Style during each battle making them hard to beat. They were Set to defend against the demon's before sealing techniqes were discovered allowing humans to create more powerful Shinobi. once these techniques were discovered this clans exact reason for being there was removed leaving them to slowly die out. a few surived and now the clan has been discovered again. Clan Rules: - This Clan Can learn up to Two Taijutsu Styles - This Clan Can learn up to One Weapon Style - This Clan Can learn up to 20 Ninjutsu's From Either of there Element's - This Clan Has its own Shinobi Classing - Monk - This Clan Can learn a Summon - This Clan Cannot have a Demon or Angel. - This Clan Cannot have a Curse Mark - Monks cannot use anything other than stated above. Description - The Monks Of The Six State's Being able to activate State's of Mind To use Different Abilities in Battle. This Clan is One of the few Clans Giving Medium level Chakra. a Maximum of Two state's can be Used Per battle. State of Normailtiy dose not count in this as its always used. Zama Ningen - State Of Normallity In this state the Ninja has no unique Traits and has no unique abilities other than What is In his or Her profile the Ninja is Just a Simple Shinobi. Zama Kami - State Of Healing Healing, During this State the Monks are Calm and have increased there Bodies Ability To heal Small Burn's cuts Aches Pains and Wounds Will be healed Almost before they happen. Large Wounds will Not Heal. lasts 12 posts. Zama Hanshin - State Of Control In this state the User Can use Unlimited Amounts of Jutsu's for Up to 12 Post's After the 12th Post the user's body will drain of Chakra and they are unable to use Ninjutsu's at all and may have to retreat. Zama Ikimono - State Of Power In this State The USer Becomes incredibly Strong even matching opening the third gate in speed and Strength Taijutsu Becomes there forte They can use numerous Bouts of the Taijutsu's they have trained adding power and Speed to there Attacks Jutsu's become near impossible in this state. this State Last's 12 Post's After the 12th Post the User is drained of all its Muscular energy the same as a come down from opening the gates. Zama Gakidou - State Of Defense In this State the user can Chose to use either Basic Ninjutsu Rank B or below or Basic Taijutsu's of the ones they have learnt there Power will be Very small but this state Contains a Great Help the user can Absorb all Ninjutsu Attacks Made at him and Genjutsu will be instantly disbanded, This state Lasts up to 15 posts. Zama Makai - State of the Demon This State is hard to master and very dangerous when fighting a demon host the Demon's Chakra will flow into the user of this state Negating the Transformation of the Opponet but also infusing the user with small amounts of the demons chakra chakra is not kept. If the nine tailed Demon host or the eight tailed Demon's Chakra is Taken the Hosts can still transform but you will each have half of the demon's chakra weakening the Host but making you on even Grounds. This is Canceled once the demon host cancels or after 10 posts. Clan Jutsu: Note: There's not many but they can be used in All states unless stated otherwise. Rush of Six Palms - Rank C A simple Six Palm Strike Working similar to the Gentle Fist ability but it dosent cut chakra points only simply Damging the opponent Normally. But this Attack Is Using Chakra INfisued Fists making it not gentle at all and causes Some heavy damage. Rush Of Spiral Energy - Rank A A technique Rivaling the Rasengan its a Ball of Chakra that is created that spiral's it dosent Cause same Effect as Rasengan Before expolding it expnads about double its size. The Ball itself can only be the size of a basketball max but common ones are baseball size. Seal of Six Stages - Rank S This seal is a Seal Placed on the Belly of Each monk it allows For a Rush of Chakra the reason its impossible to seal a demon or for the shinobi's to be born with Angels is because this Seal seal's up to 30% of the Monks chakra once this Seal is released there Speed is Slightly increased Like opening the First gate. but also Allows for 30% more Chakra Boosting the monk to a High chakra reserve. Can only be used once per every three battles.